My Kingdom Hearts
by ScarletReaper
Summary: My Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

My Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1: A strange world

I wake up with headaches. The sun shines in my face so I can`t see anything. I felt the sand under my arms. I could not move from the pain. My hair felt wet and my eyes sting. I felt again and again water against my body. I tried to move but nothing worked. Everything hurt. Suddenly two hands lifted me up. I felt dizzy and tried to open my eyes. I saw a familiar face. But I still could not see well. Everything was blurry. I tried to move and went on my own two feet. A hand tried to help me. I stepped back and rubbed my eyes. I did not know what I saw. The man who helped me was Riku from Kingdom Hearts. I was surprised and almost fell over. I always thought that he only appears in a game. I did not know what to say when suddenly Sora and Kairi also appeared. I held my hand to my head, thinking: "How come I've ended up here, or is this a dream?" All I remember is I was playing Kingdom Hearts and saw a flash of light.

"You okay?" Kairi asked. I dared not say anything. I nodded and took another step backwards. She tried to help me but I was too scared. I had no idea what happened. "What is your name?" Kairi asked then. "My name is Rachel " I said without looking up. "Where am I? What is this place?" I asked as I looked around me. "You're on Destiny Island," said Sora. I still could not believe it. Just like I'm caught in the game.

Kairi looked at the sea and ran towards it. She returned with a bottle. There was a letter. "It is the king!" Kairi said. Sora took the bottle and read the letter. I suddenly felt my hair was dry. I looked at it and saw that my hair had a beautiful color. It was a dark purple color. I can`t remember what color I had before.

"We must hurry to the king. He needs our help" Sora said quietly. "But how can this be done? The raft is broken and it takes days to make it again!" Riku said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Axel. "Hi! Do you need help?" Axel said. He kept his hand on my shoulder. Axel looked at me. "You look a lot like my little sister," he said. "Do you have a sister?" Sora asked surprised. "I had a sister, but she ran away," said Axel and he looked down. I felt terrible when he said that. I felt like I ran away from him. "Is everything okay?" asked Mickey. He walked towards me and muttered something. "Mickey!" everyone said. "Who can this be?" Mickey looked at me like I do not belong here. I introduced myself and felt something strange. "Heartless" shouted Axel. "How did they get here?" asked Sora. Riku went in front of me to protect me. The Heartless came closer. I thought for a moment and went to stand next to Riku. I felt I had to do something. Riku pulled out his Soul Eater. He looked at me and gave it to me. I grabbed it and ran down to the Heartless. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Axel and Mickey watched. It felt like I was doing this for years. When all the Heartless were gone I went back to Riku. "How did you ..." Riku said, surprised. I lifted my shoulders. "No idea" I said. Luisteren

Fonetisch lezen

Woordenboek - Gedetailleerd woordenboek weergeven

**voornaamwoord **

I

me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A little smile

I woke up with a smile. I remembered what happened yesterday. It`s sunny outside and really hot. I walk out of my hut and take a deep breath. The fresh air feels good. I looked around and walks to the sea. I was thinking about my past. All I remember is that I played Kingdom Hearts. I looked around but there was nobody in sight. I picked up a few shells and tossed into the sea. I saw something shining in the sand and I picked it up. It was a necklace with a diamond heart. I hung it around my neck.  
"Rachel, good morning!" Kairi said in the distance. "Good morning, Kairi" I said. "How did you get that necklace?" Kairi asked as she looked at me. "I found in the sand" I replied. "It's very beautiful, you're really lucky, most people say that if you find a diamond heart on the beach, you will meet your true love," she said. "My true love? He doesn`t exist" I said. We`re seeing Riku and Sora coming. "Good morning" I said with a smile. The boys began to yawn and looked out of their sleepy eyes. Kairi looked at me and gave me a wink, I immediately knew what she was planning. We went behind the boys and we pushed them into the sea. "I hope this wakes you up" Kairi said teasingly. Sora and Riku coughing and looked at us. They got up and ran after us.

"Man, I feel tired today" I said. "Don`t worry, that`s always if it`s this hot outside" Kairi said. I lay down in the sand, looking at the blue sky. I felt happy for the first time. Nobody said a word. "This is weird….." I said, "it`s like I don`t belong here." "Why do you think that?" Kairi replied. "Because….. I dunno, it doesn`t feel good" I said when I closed my eyes. I feel really weird, I know I don`t belong here. But why am I here anyway?

I got up and looked at the sea. "Something happened before I got here, but I just can`t remember" I said before I walked away. Riku, Sora and Kairi said nothing, I guess they didn`t hear me. I walked to the dock and started thinking. Okay, what happened before I got here….. hm… "OW!" I walked up to a tree. I looked around, I`m glad there`s no one. "That looked like it hurts" a voice said out of nowhere. A dark corridor appeared right in front of me. I stepped back. A black hooded person came out of the corridor. "Who are you?" I asked, I was a little scared because I had no idea why this is happening to me. The person removed his hood: "The name`s Axel, got it memorized?" I looked at him with no emotion in my face, it was like everything around me disappeared. "What`s wrong?"Axel asked. I said nothing and stepped back. "Leaving already?" Marluxia came out of a corridor behind me. I was trapped, there was no escape. "Leave me alone!" that`s the only thing I could say. Riku came out of nowhere with his Soul Eater: "Stay away from her!" Axel and Marluxia disappeared again. Did Riku….. just saved me? "You okay?" he asked. "Y-yeah, I`m fine…." I had no idea why he protected me. "Good, if you stay near me, nothing can happen to you" Riku said, he walked away. I started blushing. "Wow…." I said with a dreamy face. I walked to the dock and looked at my reflection in the sea. Purple hair….. poison green eyes and a wonderful face. I can`t believe this is me. My face was all red.

When it started to get dark, Kairi walked up to me. "Hey, everything okay? You didn`t talk the whole day" she said. I blinked but said nothing. I was still thinking about Riku. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Kairi talked into my ear. "Huh? What?" I said. Kairi giggled: "You`re not listening, what`s wrong?" I lied back and looked at the stars. "There`s nothing, believe me, I was just thinking about someone" I closed my eyes, and a little smile appeared on my face.


End file.
